Todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Todo que tenía que hacer era quedarse (BridgetteXFélix)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Todo que tenía que hacer era quedarse (BridgetteXFélix)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Nota de la escritora: ¿Alguien ha notado lo parecidos que son Félix y Draco Malfoy?

Nota de la escritora 2: Siento si les rompo el corazón mis bichitos.

 _ **Todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte**_

─ ¡Quédate! ─ Exclamó Bridgette con voz aguda siguiendo a Félix por la fría calle una noche de viernes después de que ambos hubieran decidido revelarse sus identidades secretas.

Chatnoir había llegado con una Rosa y Ladybug había rodado los ojos soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica, no estaba logrando nada con flores y chocolates, después de todo no se conocían como civiles.

─ ¿ _Por qué no me das de vuelta el cariño que te doy, Mariquita_? _Si no te agrada que sea así, puedo cambiar_ ─ había dicho el chico para luego deshacer su transformación dejando a la vista su forma de civil, dejando a Ladybug con la respiración entrecortada. ─ _¿Así está mejor?_ ─ Preguntó Félix con su voz fría de siempre.

¡Su compañero de batallas era Félix! ¡Félix agreste! ¡Su Crush!

Ella había sonreído un poco y se deshizo de su transformación demostrando que detrás de ese antifaz de Puntos negros se encontraba Bridgette.

Félix se había sorprendido tanto que frunció el ceño y caminó por la calle ignorando a Bridgette, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la Fangirl Loca que tenia de compañera?

─ ¡Espera Félix! ─ Volvió a exclamar ella y el rubio se detuvo girándose para encararla con una fría mirada, una mirada tan fría que le congelo el corazón a Bridgette. ─ Quédate… ¿Po- Porque te vas? ¿Acaso es…?

─ ¿Decepcionante? ─ interrumpió el rubio soltando una risa falta ─ Es bastante decepcionante, esperaba que tras la máscara estuviera una chica maravillosa, con una sonrisa adorable y coqueta.

─ Pero puedo serlo, soy bastante genial… es decir, soy maravillosa tras el antifaz─ El chico se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, ella cerró los ojos nerviosa.

Él la tenía en la palma de su mano.

─ Pero si solo eres una chica torpe y sin gracia ─ Plagg soltó una pequeña risa desde el bolsillo del muchacho, a veces Felix era bastante cruel.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Exclamaron Tikki (desde el bolsito de la peli azul) y Bridgette, la peliazul se tocó el cabello sintiéndose extremadamente inferior ante las palabras del rubio.

¿Ella no era suficiente? ¡Ella era Ladybug! Con o sin mascara ella era aquella chica que se mostraba fuerte y poderosa ante todos sus fans ¡Ella era la que le había salvado el pellejo un montón de veces!

─ Solo eres una…

─ ¿Una qué? ¿Una torpe? ─ Preguntó ella mostrando una sonrisa falsa y de desdén que de vez en cuando le mostraba siendo Ladybug, Félix por su parte sintió un frio recorrer su espalda. ─ Lamento decirte que yo soy Ladybug, la que te ha salvado en más ocasiones de las que puedes contar, soy una chica fuerte y grandiosa, solo que tu no lo notas. Si tan solo vieras más allá de tu estúpida nariz notarias que me tenías en la palma de tu mano ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Desde este momento estoy desenamorada de ti! Lo único que tenías que hacer era quedarte, pero no lo hiciste así que buenas noches.

Luego de dar ese discurso recupero el aire y diciendo ¡Tikki Transfórmame! La chica con su Yoyo se alejó saltando de edificio en edificio, dejando a Félix solo con una mano en su pecho.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si simplemente se hubiera quedado?

* * *

 **Hola mis bichitos, gatitos y bellezas. ¡Dos fanfics en un dia! SupermegaWOW. Odio un poquito a Felix ¿Ustedes no? siento que no le da la atención que merece a Bridgette.**

 **Este Fanfic nació en base a la canción con el mismo nombre y cuando la escuche lo único que pensaba era en bridgette diciéndole a Felix ¡Quedate!.**

 **Los amo un montón, GWEN**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Todo que tenía que hacer era quedarse (BridgetteXFélix)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Nota de la escritora: ¿Alguien ha notado lo parecidos que son Félix y Draco Malfoy?

Nota de la escritora 2: Siento si les rompo el corazón mis bichitos.

 ** _Todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte_**

Félix observaba los libros de su biblioteca sin ninguna razón aparente, tenía que encontrar la manera de quitar la mirada de Bridgette de sus pensamientos. Toda la situación que había pasado lo tenía con la mente en quién sabe dónde ¿Había hecho mal en irse?

-¡Claro que no! ─ Exclamó de la nada haciendo que Plagg se sobresaltara soltando su queso. Él había ido varias veces a dar las rondas nocturnas con la esperanza de ver a Ladybug pero no la vio ni una sola voz.

Pero si lo que era correcto era irse ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación en su pecho? ¿Eso era remordimiento?

Era cierto que Bridgette era Ladybug y él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, por lo que significaba que estaba enamorado de Bridgette ¿No?

Tomó a Plagg dejándolo dentro de su bolsillo, y se fue corriendo a la pastelería que le pertenecía a los padres de la chica.

Antes de que él abriera la puerta de la panadería salió Bridgette sonrientemente gritando un volveré pronto a sus padres, como Briddgette era algo torpe tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Felix, el chico rodó los ojos y Bridgette simplemente se alejó cruzada de brazos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Felix? ─ Bridgette frunció el ceño al hacer la pregunta, no quería verlo.

─Solo quería disculparme, es solo que te quiero devuelta ya sabes, las rondas nocturnas y esas cosas, Chatnoir y Ladybug eran amigos ¿No? ─ ¿Era Felix quien estaba hablando?, la verdad es que la chica se encontraba bastante sorprendida al escuchar a Felix decir aquellas palabras pero no se dejaría caer ─ Te quiero…

Ella soltó una risa amarga mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que estaban por salir

─ Mira, no quiero ser grosera Ahora dices que quieres que de vuelta… ─ ella jugó con su pelo nerviosa. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Siempre quiso que Agreste se fijara en ella y ahora está frente a ella diciendo que la quería. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Que el llegara arrepentido diciendo que la quería cuando ambos sabían que de quien estaba enamorado era de ladybug? ─ Pero ahora es tarde Felix.

¿Esto era lo que quería? Después de todo él era lo que ella quería.

─ Pero yo te quiero, Ladybug ─ En ese momento Tikki y Plagg quisieron pegarse un Facepalm, acababa de arruinar todo y lo peor es que lo había dicho con tu típica voz fría. ─ Es decir, eres tú. Te quiero a ti

─ Si me hubieras querido a mí no te hubieras ido, ya te dije. Me estoy desenamorando de ti, estoy olvidando esa sonrisa que tienes cuando crees que nadie te ve y esa amabilidad con la que tratas a los ancianos cuando necesitan ayuda. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte, me has perdido aunque en realidad… nunca me tuviste.

Ella ignoró el hecho de que el la miraba suplicante y siguió su camino hasta la escuela hasta que escucho una palabra.

─ ¡Quédate!

Los papeles se habían invertido y ella no iba a quedarse.

* * *

 **Ahora si es el final mis bichitos, luego de leer sus maravillosos Review mientras iba a la universidad pensé ¡Felix merece un poquito más de dolor! así que en mi block de notas escribí las ideas y esto apareció.**

 **Me encanta leer sus comentarios, los adoro un montón. Es hermoso despertarse en las mañanas y notar que tengo sus Reviews.**

 **XoXo GWEN**


End file.
